


Can You Help Me While I'm Drowning?

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Kissing, Naked Cuddling, Showers, Wet Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:39:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana needs to wash away the tension and stress. And her girlfriend visits her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Help Me While I'm Drowning?

"I love your skin oh so white,  
I love your touch cold as ice.  
And I love every single tear you cry."  
\- H.I.M. (Gone With The Sin)

Morgana entered the shower cubicle and let hot water keep falling over her antracith hair. It helped her to relax, to releave her spine, to get her mind rid off of all the trouble. She intended to stay underneath the boiling waterfall for at least twenty minutes. She was so amused she didn't even notice the sounding movement of the sliding door behind her. When she felt a touch upon her shoulder, she jerked and turned around quickly. Morgause - dressed as she was - stepped under the stream and embraced Morgana, water soaking her blouse and making it transparent. Morgana smelled Morgause's hair, now wet and ruffled, but still enchanting, being the golden centre of her universe. Morgause's lips caressed the side of Morgana's neck, feeling the blood throbbing beneath the skin. Morgana sighed. Her heart filled itself with passion and temptation. When she kissed Morgause's wet lips, she felt heat running through her veins.  
Morgause started to shake her head slowly, caressing Morgana's nose with hers, the tip of her tongue touching Morgana's lips. Morgana lowered her look and watched Morgause's erected nipples imprisoned in the blouse crawling closer to her naked ones. Morgana opened her mouth, letting the water tapping from the edge of Morgause's nose to fall inside. Morgana swallowed. She was drowning in Morgause's lips. Morgause's scent dissolved Morgana's sense of restraint away. Morgana came undone and dropped down under the sleet of kisses Morgause kept planting onto her face. Morgana drowned her hands into Morgause's golden flood and tasted her wet lips, their mouths creating one single space belonging to them alone.  
Morgause turned the water off and kissed Morgana goodnight. Morgana had to brush her teeth yet, which Morgause had already done 'fore the shower.  
When Morgana entered the bedroom, she let the towel wrapping her shape to fall to the floor and as she was - chiseled from the ivory marble, the statue of divine Aphrodite herself created by her features - she laid onto the bed. Morgause dozed, purring. Morgana laid behind the sleeping beauty, kissed her neck, pressed her form to Goldilocks' to share their body warmth mutually and buried her face into the sea of amber hair. This is the place that I can call home, she thought.

"I adore the despair in your eyes,  
I worship your lips once red as wine.  
I crave for your scent sending shivers down my spine."  
\- H.I.M. (Gone With The Sin)


End file.
